Blind Devotion
by Jadeling
Summary: Aoshi gets drawn into a feud between two old ninja families.
1. Chapter 1

Aoshi, Okina, and all other Oniwabanshu characters are property of Watsuki Nobuhiro's Rurouni Kenshin. Any other characters are property of Jade, that's me! Enjoy! 

Many thanks to Croik for her wonderful editing, couldn't have done it with out her. So if you want to read superior writing check out her stories.

Author's Note: I should say it up front the names of the main characters were taking from Vampire Yui, but that was it. The character's themselves are very different from their namesakes.

****

Blind Devotion

Chapter 1

Aoshi started his morning as usual; waking, eating breakfast, walking to the shrine to meditate. He started it as usual. Reflecting on his way to the shrine, the blue-eyed ninja wondered when Misao would return to Kyoto. While he never would reveal it to _anyone_, he did miss her company, and even if he told people that she could take care of herself, he was worried about her.

__

It comes from watching out for her since she was a child, he told himself as reached the shrine, _She's sixteen, she doesn't need anyone to protect her anymore. Not that I did a great job of watching over her. I did leave when she was only eight_. But such musing was irrelevant considering Misao wasn't in Kyoto.

Meditating, Aoshi wondered how long he'd continued his time at the shrine. A month, two, three? Ever since the fight with Battousai and Shishio, Aoshi felt as if he needed to straighten out a few things about himself and what he believed in. Sometimes he wondered if he could ever atone for his fight against Okina, and so many other things that he did while blinded by the need for vengeance. He almost paid the ultimate price for his sins, but Battousai managed to beat some sense into him. 

It was about mid-morning, but Aoshi hardly noticed the time. Usually, he focused his senses on nothing yet on everything, some senses such as sight almost forgotten, while hearing and touch more intense. On this day, Aoshi was deep in thought that he almost didn't hear the sounds of fighting near the shrine.

"You dare to fight on sacred ground?" he heard a girl's voice say, "I already told you I don't know what you want with me. Leave me alone, please."

"We have our orders. If you don't come with us nicely, then we just have to get you to come with us one way or another."

"I guess I chose the hard way, then," she responded in a much colder tone.

Aoshi traveled towards the sounds and found seven men surrounding a young woman. At first Aoshi couldn't see her face, just the back of her head, and for a second he thought it was Misao, because her black hair was braided the same way. It only lasted for a second as the girl turned as if to study the seven. She was taller and some years older than Misao, but what caught Aoshi's eye was the girl's face. He knew that his blue eyes were a rarity in Japan, but her eyes were amber, a very rare color. It seemed that they were taking a small interlude between fighting. The seven looked very tired and beat up, while the girl looked to be better off. Aoshi could only guess that she was holding her own against them.

"Get her!" the man on the right yelled. He was slightly out of the circle so Aoshi figured him to be the leader of the group; he noticed that none of the men wore masks. They must have been very confident about themselves to attack someone in broad daylight without such caution. 

One of the men let out a cry while launching an attack at her. He didn't get very far; before getting within arms length she kicked him in the gut. The force of the blow sent him flying into one of his comrades.

"Idiots!" the leader cried, "The boss told you not to make a sound when getting her, how many times have you forgotten?"

But it was too late; the other four already started their attacks her, all of them cursing her for being such a problem. Each time before they got close enough to do any harm she countered their attack. One of the men got annoyed with the little success they were achieving, so he drew out his sword while she blocked one of his comrades. The man was almost on top of her before she reacted to this new threat. She raised her arm to block the sword. All of the men gaped in surprise that her arm wasn't cut off. The gauntlet on her arm was strong enough against the steel of her attacker's sword, surprisingly enough. 

For the first time since the fight begun, the leader looked a little worried about getting his target. However, before they had time to get over the surprise of her block, she punched him in the gut, making him drop his sword. She threw the blade against a nearby tree. The blade bent due to the force it felt upon meeting the tree. At that latest insult all of them drew out their swords. Unfortunately for them, none of them noticed Aoshi. Since they were concentrating on her, they never heard Aoshi coming from behind them. Three of them went down before their leader saw Aoshi. Suddenly, there wasn't just one danger for them, but two. The leader recognized Aoshi as the former leader of the Oniwabanshu.

"This doesn't concern you, ninja, nor do we have any argument with your clan. We're just carrying out our orders to bring this girl back with us."

"Perhaps, but as she said this is sacred ground, fighting here is wrong. Besides, seven armed men against one girl? Aoshi responded coldly.

Not liking the implications Aoshi was bringing up, the leader looked at his men. The others picked up their wounded and fled the grounds. Aoshi faced the girl only to see her examining the tree where she had thrown the sword. He noticed that there was a large hole in the trunk. From there she pulled out a bag, no doubt for traveling, and two envelopes.

"Thank you. I don't think that I could have handled armed men," the girl told him. Aoshi nodded his welcome to her, "Well, I've been traveling for a while, and I'm really close to my destination, and I'm taking up your time. Thank you again. Sorry for the trouble." She then pulled the bag over her shoulders and walked past Aoshi. Only passing a few feet from him she suddenly turned; her face brightened by a big smile. "Good-bye."

The ninja returned to his meditation. Nearing the end of the day, he went back to the Aoi-ya. Usually he arrived after everyone else already ate; Aoshi preferred it that way. It meant that he didn't have to engage in senseless small talk, even if he was the former Okashira of the Oniwabanshu. This time though, he wasn't so lucky. Okina spotted him and motioned him to come over to his room.

"Aoshi. You see my dear, I told you that he wouldn't be long,"

Even though he showed no facial expression, Aoshi was annoyed with Okina. He wished the man would stop trying to flirt with much younger girls. It made everyone within the group look bad, and it was embarrassing--a senior member chasing around women young enough to be his granddaughters. When would the old man learn? At least the young lady here seemed to be ignoring Okina's advances. Her head was bent over her tea, and she had yet to make a sound since Aoshi's entrance.

"Okina, for what reason have you asked me over?"

At the sound of his voice the visitor's head snapped up, for a second her eyes stared straight ahead of her, unfocused, then they flickered over to the direction of Aoshi's voice. He immediately recognized the face. It was the girl from the shrine.

"You!" she cried out in surprise.

"Oh, so you two have already met?" Okina asked.

"Yes. I was attacked on the grounds of the shrine nearby, Shinomori-san was kind enough to help me get rid of them. Of course I was unaware that he was the former Okashira of the Oniwabanshu."

"You mentioned at the shrine that you had journeying to some destination. How is it that the Aoi-ya is the place that you seek?" Aoshi asked her in a very level and cold tone.

"I'm afraid I really don't know the answer myself. You see, I lived in a village not far from Kyoto with my parents. When I was ten, my sensei and his wife were killed in an accident. Afterwards, their son lived with my family. About four years ago my parents were killed and my--my friend felt he needed to leave. I got a letter from him a month ago telling me to come to Kyoto, and he would meet me here later. He wanted me to leave two weeks after I received the letter. I also received another letter, but it's addressed to the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu. 

"Ever since my sensei's death, my uncle has been training my late sensei's son and myself. After my parents' death, I lived with my uncle. Unfortunately, he recently passed away. I remember him saying that Aoshi Shinomori was the Okashira, but another had taken up leadership in your absence. I guess his information was a bit outdated," she told him producing the letter. She held it out in front of her. Aoshi was puzzled why she hadn't just handed it to him considering that they were only a few feet apart. Then he realized that her eyes hadn't moved since she first heard him. It hit him; the girl sitting there was blind. That was why her attackers wore no masks.

"You never mentioned your name," he stated as he took the letter.

"Yui. Yui Minamoto."

"Minamoto. Your family is samurai," Aoshi stated.

"Was. True, My family did rule Japan as the second shogunate dynasty. However, my father was injured in war, so he never taught me any of his techniques, and my uncle didn't think it was safe for me to learn, blind as I am," she answered, matching Aoshi's flat tone. She stared straight at him. His eyes were locked in a gaze with her; he could have sworn that she was studying him if it wasn't for the fact that she was blind. It was a very unsettling feeling.

"You have been traveling all day, and you must be tired." Aoshi suddenly said, breaking the scrutiny of her stare. "If you need to I'll direct you to your room."

"There's no need. I was shown it earlier--I remember my way back. Thank you for the tea and the company, Okina. Good night," she replied smiling.

"She's a very happy person, she reminds me of Misao. Which reminds me, I wish that Misao would return soon. Himura is probably sick of her by now," Okina began. Aoshi slowly began to ignore the man's droning.

"Good night Okina," he stated getting up, and the ninja headed to his own room. Getting a lamp, he opened the letter and began to read the message inside, the date on it was about two weeks old:

__

To Aoshi Shinomori or the current Okashira of the Oniwa Banshu,

My name is Nagi Mizuno. For generations my family has been a part of the Dragon Head Clan. Unfortunately for myself, my family has also been a part of a blood feud spawning from another family in a rival ninja clan, the Shimizu. The feud occurred generations ago between one of my ancestors, a girl, and a Shimizu. Since then, the two families have been fighting one another. While my father was still in the Dragon Head, his uncle and grandfather were killed by the Shimizu. He left the clan in the hope of avoiding the feud. He wouldn't even teach me any of the clan's special techniques--save kenpo--hoping that we both escaped the feud.

Unfortunately, this was not so. Twelve years ago, both of my parents were killed by an explosion in their dojo. Yui, the maiden with you, and her family took me in after my parents' murder by the Shimizu I lived with her parents, and was taught by her uncle since Yui's father received a debilitating injury during the great war. Yui's uncle continued my instruction in kenpo along with the ways of both the ninja and samurai. He also told me about my family's history, which up to then was completely unknown to me.

About six years ago, signs that the Shimizu were determined to continue the feud began to surface. I received notes threatening the lives of my friends, and even the Minamotos. I spent the next two years fighting back those threats by meeting different members of the Shimizu to fight or to talk. Either way, I was determined to end the feud against my family, or to at least have a truce within my generation. However, I still could not overcome the hatred of some in that family. Four years ago while traveling to Tokyo to visit old friends, Yui's parents, my foster parents were murdered. The police thought it to be a random terrorist attack like with my parents' murder. The real reason is that someone in the Shimizu decided to hurt me by killing the ones that I cared about. I decided to leave the village that had been my home in order to protect my sensei and the rest of his family. I also left in order to find the head of the Shimizu family, Shion Shimizu. Although the attacks against my sensei's family were suppose to be blows against me, they were also a great blow to my sensei, and he wanted the head of the Shimizu family to be aware of that fact as well.

I wasn't foolish. I expected the trip to be my last, facing my family's worst enemies and coming back alive would be nothing short of miraculous. However, I had made a promise to Yui that I'd come back alive; I never had to break my word once, nor was I about to start. Anyway, I went to find Shion, and when I found him we were able to reach an agreement. Like my father, his family has suffered much because of this feud, and he tired of it. He has ordered his family to leave my blood, and immediate family out of the feud. It doesn't mean much since most of my blood relatives are dead, but it would give me the chance to raise a family without fear. In exchange of this promise, I agreed not to teach the ways of the Dragon Head clan, or to purposely seek out any from the Shimizu family.

Finally I must address the issue concerning Yui. I have recently heard news that Yui's uncle is dying. Whatever the cause or outcome of his affliction, I now worry about Yui's safety. We grew up like brother and sister, and she is the only family I have left. I do trust Shion's words, but I know that there are others out there that won't respect the words of their leader and may take the matter into their own hands. I also realize that many of them do not fear retribution from the Minamoto family. They have no fear of retribution because none was taken after all of the injuries made to Yui's blood family. Therefore, I fear that those will harm Yui, since she is neither an immediate nor a blood relative in order to strike back at me. The Oniwabanshu own an honor debt to any belonging to the Dragon Head; I claim that debt today. Please protect her, until I reach Kyoto.

- Nagi Mizuno

Aoshi finished reading the letter, then he folded back into its original folds and placed it back into its envelope. Although Yui had retired already, it was not very late in the night. Usually Aoshi would spend the time either training, or mediating. Tonight he wasn't really mediating.

Of course he would honor the request. If he did not the honor of the Oniwabanshu, as well as his own, would suffer. After all that had happened he needed to rebuild the honor that he lost. But there was something else in the letter. Never said directly, but hinted at. The explosion at the dojo, for instance: usually another family member would appear to take care of the boy, instead another family for reasons unspecified. Then, why would an uncle teach an outsider that family's secrets? And of course there was the relationship between Nagi and Yui. Why have her journey to Kyoto, instead of a closer area to their village? Nagi's concern for her was justified, but was there another reason for it? One so strong that he felt the need for her to leave her home to find refuge in another's company? 

Then there was the issue of whether the letter was a fake. Although he knew of the blood feud between the two clans, he had never met a member from either family. Aoshi had no way of knowing if the letter was a forgery, and neither would Yui considering she was blind. A way to lure her out. To attack her as a blow against Nagi. With so many questions Aoshi did the only thing he could think of; he mediated on the whole situation. 

The next morning Aoshi decided that he needed to ask Yui some more questions. He went past Shiro after noticing that her room was empty.

"Shiro, do you know where Minamoto-san is?"

"I think I saw her with Okon and Omasu. They looked like they were going to practice."

There was a place in the back of the Aoi-ya where the group used as a training ground. At first Aoshi was worried. True, Yui seemed competent, but could she really hold her own against two highly skilled ninjas? As he headed toward the area, Aoshi heard the voices of Okon and Omasu, and they sounded frustrated. Once he got there it only took him a couple of moments to figure out why. Yui was with them, and apparently they were sparring, Yui against the other two. Blind as she was, Yui seemed to have the upper hand over the other girls.

__

I wonder if this is merely a statement about the Oniwabanshu's fighting skills, the man mused as he saw Yui out-move and out-think the two ninjas over and over again. He silently watched the trio for another twenty minutes; Yui's her blindness didn't seem to hinder her at all, her sense of hearing making her aware of noises that even he didn't hear. It allowed her to formulate a plan of defense or attack before Okon or Omasu could even react. He could only imagine how her other senses were helping her now.

"Yui-san, we should stop. You, the two of us--we've been sparring for a while now."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, you must be tired," Yui stated in response to Okon's request. Before a word of protest against the observation could be made, Yui placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Both of you are breathing hard, and sweating too; it's beginning to soak through your shirts, and you're trembling Okon. You ought to go in and drink something. I shouldn't have asked you two to spar for so long in this heat. You could have gotten heat exhaustion."

"And what about yourself?" Aoshi asked as he came out of his observing place after the two girls went inside.

"I'm use to sparring in the mornings for a long time. Even though Okon and Omasu were willing to humor me by sparring against me, I wish that they wouldn't hold back their abilities."

"What do you mean?"

"They weren't fighting 100%. Well, I mean they seem to be afraid of being more aggressive because they thought I might have gotten hurt."

"What makes you think that?"

"If a someone asked you to spar with them for a morning practice and that person was blind, would you be fighting them with everything you had, or would you be worried that because of the handicap you may injure them?" Then she gave him an impish smile. "Besides, would you also want an outsider to know exactly how good you are when you're not sure whether she is friend or foe?"

The last remark made Aoshi stop. She was right, and she knew it.

"But I doubt you came to talk about your sect," she continued. 

"You said that you were used to practicing in the morning. Did Nagi Mizuno use to spar with you?"

"Yes, it was easier that way. He knew my limitations better than anyone else, and I knew his, which my uncle would lecture him about endlessly."

"Yui-san, you stated earlier that you weren't sure why Mizuno sent you here. Are you sure that he wrote you the letter?" he asked as he helped her back to the main building.

"It was him; I know it," was her response.

"But how can you be so sure?" He pressed on. "You're blind; you can't see the words to even tell it's a forgery or if--"

"It's him. I can't explain, really, but there were details in his letter to me that only the two of us know about, or understand," Yui told him firmly. Her body tensed from the remark and it seemed as if she was going to continue. However, she closed her mouth and went inside of the building.

Aoshi just watched her leave into to building. Her reaction to his questions was curious to say the least. Her voice sounded calm; in fact, in the beginning the tone reflected one of amusement, as if she enjoyed surprising him. Only Misao would act like that around him. Her body was relaxed until he mentioned Nagi. She hesitated in her response; her body tensed from the reference. Her breathing changed from fast, deep breaths to a soft gasp to which even she probably wasn't aware she took. Obviously the letter came from Nagi; she believed that it was from him, anyway. Not only that, but Yui's statement also betrayed that Nagi and Yui were very close. He wasn't just an outsider invited into her family as he stated; probably like a brother to Yui, possibly something more. It would be better let it go, for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Blind Devotion

Chapter 2

She stayed at the Aoi-ya for another four days before word was sent that Nagi would be in Kyoto by the end of the week. By then Yui had started helping around the area, washing dishes, sheets, clothes--she even helped with the cooking and weighing tables. There were definite times where even he forgot that Yui didn't have her sight. Others also noticed her presence at the Aoi-you, but she either was oblivious to the sudden influx to men at the restaurant or maybe she was just ignoring it. However, analyzing her had to wait. Aoshi received word from several of the other posts. Different ninjas from the Shimizu family were seen, and many were coming towards Kyoto. He started to spend more time at the Aoi-ya. Aoshi felt he needed to keep a close eye on Yui because of the increase. Two days before Nagi was to come, Aoshi saw Yui meditating in her room. He stood by the door wondering if he should disrupt the silence.

"You're welcome to come in, Shinomorai-san."

"I thought I was quiet."

"You always are very quiet. However, I didn't sleep very well for the past couple of days. My senses usually become more acute because of it. So I heard you coming from the stairs," she explained as she stood up and walked out of the door.

"Why are you having trouble sleeping?"

"I'm not used to the sounds of Kyoto, so I kept waking during the night. Plus, I'm was used to traveling by night and sleeping during the day on my way here. My body has yet to adjust."

Aoshi was going to ask the need to travel on foot at night when Omasu came with a message for him. It was information on nearby Shimizu strongholds, and suspected Shimizu supporters around the area. Aoshi also received the genealogy trees of the Mizuno and Shimizu families he asked from one of the annexes. He decided to stay in his study to go over these records. It was a silent night as the others left for bed, and the stoic ninja was still in his room absorbing new information when the sound of an explosion reached him. Almost at once Okina, Shiro, Kuro, Okon, Omasu, and Yui appeared at his door.

"Shinomori-san, the explosions came from the center of the city," the blind one proclaimed.

Shiro turned to her, confused. "Explosions? I only heard one."

"Sound wise, yes, you could only hear one explosion. But the ground rumbled several different times, inconsistent with just one blast, and there were at least three heat waves, so there probably is a large fire going on," almost in anticipating another question she gave a short explanation, "My room _is_ the closest to the central part of town. By the way, isn't the hospital located there?" 

All present except Aoshi reacted in horror to the implication Yui had just presented. _Several explosions indicate a deliberate attack, not an accident, but who would do such a thing?_ was the thought racing through their minds.

"Assuming the worse, it is the hospital that the explosions originated from and most of it is destroyed, the fire has to be contained; the police will need help," Aoshi commented, breaking their thoughts. He slipped back into a leadership role, the one which he had no desire to take back. "Okon, Kuro, Shiro, and I will go to the hospital to help survivors and to look for clues on the origin of the attack.

Omasu, Okina. Stay here if there are many victims and the hospital is gone. They'll need places to help receive and treat patients. A fire shouldn't reach us, so the area around here ought to be ideal to send people. I need you to prepare the Aoi-ya for such a circumstance. Okina, I'd like a word with you before we go." The others left as the older man stood in front of the young stoic. "I think there is another reason for the attack. I'm not positive though." he told his elder.

"But for what purpose would an attack like this serve?"

"A diversion to get us out of the Aoi-ya." Okina wasn't expecting that as an answer and he showed it. Aoshi just continued. "Yui was sent here by Nagi Mizuno. I have gotten reports from different posts that ninjas loyal to the Shimizu family have increased their numbers around here. Maybe it's nothing, or maybe it means something will happen tonight. Just keep a close eye on everything, people coming in and out, but more on her."

By that time the others were almost ready and Aoshi excused Okina from the room. Within minutes they were gone. Getting there was easy; they went on the tops of roofs from different houses and businesses until there were no roofs to run across. Still, when they reached that point it was clear that a fire was indeed raging around the hospital, but not at it. Actually the fire was slowly encircling the hospital, coming from the east to the west. Before they could offer their assistance to the people, Aoshi and the others witnessed another explosion coming from the west. Another fire began; if they didn't hurry it would envelop the area, trapping the ones trying to get away from the first fire.

Watching, Aoshi noticed someone running away from the burning building. Without a word he left the others and disappeared into the flames, dancing in the black night. The others also came down to follow him, but the danger to the surrounding buildings soon took precedent over finding their former leader, and the hospital still needed to be evacuated. 

Fortunately, many citizens were helping as well, and with their combined efforts the fire was brought under control. But the damage was done; the hospital's east wing was completely destroyed. It was at this time that Aoshi returned, carrying an unconscious man over his shoulder. In one of his hands, he held a couple bars of dynamite. The ninjas encircled the sleeping form as Aoshi laid the man down to rest his muscles, all facing their leader not expecting an explanation, but hoping for one.

"He didn't feel like answering my questions. So I decided he needed time to think it over," was the calm reply that they got. "We need to get back to the Aoi-ya," he said, finally picking up the lying figure and headed toward their home.

--

"It's been a long night. I hope that nothing else happens," Okon commented, yawning as she and the others re-entered the building. "Because I don't have the energy to deal with another--" her voice lowered and slowed as she saw the interior of her home, "--crisis."

The tables and cabinets were overturned. The curtains, well the remains of the curtains resembled blankets torn to shreds. Broken porcelain and glass creaked as they stepped inside looking towards the damage, and the stairs. Just as the realization of what had happened sank in, Okon's head shot up "Omasu, Okina!" She ran up the stairs looking for them as the other two also spread out looking except for Aoshi. First he let go of the unconscious man by the stairwell. Going up the stairs he went straight through the hallway, past the rooms, the last room on the left. He didn't stop, didn't knock. Aoshi just walked right into it.

Empty.

There was the bed, the dresser, Yui's bag, but she wasn't there. Looking around Aoshi noticed that her gauntlets were on the surface of the dresser. Turning, he left the room. Coming out, he saw Okon; she had located Okina and Omasu. They were in two different rooms, bloodied from battle, coming out of unconsciousness. Looking over them, the Oniwabanshu members saw that most of their wounds were superficial. Helping Okon, they moved the two injured members to beds, and Okon began to dress their wounds. Aoshi checked the other empty rooms, and even went downstairs. He was only being through, but he already knew the answer to his question. Yui was gone, she didn't leave on her own, nor was she willing to leave.

Some hours later, the Aoi-ya was back to some semblance of order. The injuries of Okina and Omasu were dressed and tended. Both were resting. Aoshi planned to ask them questions later. Most of the Aoi-ya was cleaned up, Okon had made the rest tea, while neighbors, and others were helping move victims of the night attack to rooms.

Aoshi went back to the upper level to assess the damage and to try to figure out what might have happened earlier. The upper level sustained very little damage, unlike the lower level which had broken dressers, booths; even the kitchen had suffered. 

Therefore it could be assumed that most of the fight occurred at the lover level. The front where most of the booths were and the kitchen sustained the most damage, probably where three separate fights took place. It meant that Okina, Omasu, and Yui had struggled against their attackers. This also meant that there were several attackers since all three were fairly accomplished fighters. Either there was a very elite group, or several who overwhelmed the three of them. Okina and Omasu must have been taken out downstairs then moved to the upper level. Whoever was here was smart enough to wipe up the blood trail making it harder to find them. They probably were going to clear up the lower level--the area around the stairs was relatively clean, but only three feet away there was broken glass, wood, and cloth heaped in a pile. Aoshi and the others must have returned earlier than expected.

He headed back towards the others when he heard a low groan. Their prisoner was beginning to wake up. Looking at him, Aoshi walked over to him. "I see that you finally awoke. You want to explain what you were doing by the hospital?"

The man just glowered at Aoshi. It looked like he wouldn't respond until he saw Okon, Kuro, and Shiro behind Aoshi, and they didn't look very happy. In fact they looked fairly murderous to the man, and Aoshi…well, Aoshi's face had that same stone cold visage, except that his eyes had narrowed at the glower, and now, in the shadows of early morning, he resembled a ghost. Taking in all of this the man's proud face slowly transformed into a more cowardly expression. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

He explained how the fire at the hospital was a diversion to get the Oniwabanshu out of their home. They were hired by another group of ninjas, he didn't know who or why, but Aoshi had a pretty good idea about the who and the why. The man didn't remember much except for a red dragon on the left shoulder of on one of the men. They met at the north side of the city outside of the gates.

"That's all that I know. I swear it," the man told them emphatically. Then he added in a whimpering voice, "Please don't kill me."

Aoshi only turned ways and headed for the stairs. "I'm going in to look in on Omasu and Okina. If anyone needs to talk to me, I'll be with one of them."

Both Omasu and Okina felt well enough to relate what had happened within that hour. Aoshi and Okina were exchanging information on the events of that night. He explained the scene at the hospital, and what their guest had relayed to them. Okina revealed the situation at the Aoi-ya. For the first half-hour no one disturbed the restaurant. Yui and Omasu were preparing the rooms for possible victims, and making sure that they had enough bandages, and other medical supplies available. He had been preparing tea, and keeping watch on the activities of the neighbors and the night. He couldn't remember exactly when, but Okina recalled hearing a crash near the stairs. Heading towards the commotion, two ninjas surprised him. He was able to get rid of them quite easily, but three others came in their place. Fighting them off, somehow he managed to get to Omasu and Yui. Both had been ambushed, probably by the same way he was, he mused, but they were holding their own. 

Although Yui was handling four ninjas quite efficiently and effectively, Okina noticed that she was getting tired. "Most likely a combination of lack of sleep and the constant fighting." he reflected. So she didn't seem to notice a fifth ninja come from the behind, and give her a very hard hit at the base of her neck. Seeing Yui fall distracted Okina for a second, but it was enough for someone to take advantage of it. He was taken out fairly soon after that.

The two were discussing the different Shimizu strongholds Yui could have been taken to when Okon interrupted them. She handed Aoshi a report of the damage done to the hospital and the surrounding areas. Besides the east wing, several hospital uniforms, bandages, ether, and other supplies, including a stretcher, were reported missing; either lost in the fire, or stolen. However a complete list of damages was yet to be finished. When she didn't leave Aoshi turned for an explanation.

"Someone is asking to see the Okashira"

"I'll meet the person in the office," he stated rising towards the door.

Aoshi found this guest waiting for him as he reached the office. Physically the visitor's stature was similar to his own. Unlike Yui's lean, willowy, seemingly fragile frame, the visitor resembled a taut sword. Eyes level with Aoshi's, the figure turned his body to face the man; he was tense, but calm as well. Locking gazes, Aoshi realized that the person in front of him wasn't some green young man with a sword in hand just for show. He could use it, and he could use it well. The stranger's hair was black, short, but still covered the eyes. Probably, just to hide them from others since Aoshi was looking at a forest of black with only slits of blue shining through. Aoshi recognized the visage as a way to make others feel uncomfortable in conversation or in battle.

Opening the door a small sense of dread came up through Aoshi's body. He knew who was coming through the door behind him. He just didn't want to admit it, but facing him again, Aoshi acknowledged the visitor's identity.

"You're two days early."

"I've been traveling for three days straight. I want to take Yui to a safe haven as soon as possible. Where is she?"

__

Damn, he asked, Aoshi thought. At the moment feelings of embarrassment, regret, and most prevalent, shame for failing in his duty to protect another person were coursing through his body. His first impulse was to stall and not to let him know, but looking at Nagi, Aoshi suddenly wondered how he'd feel if Misao were missing. Slightly irked that he would get distracted by an irrelevant thought but realizing how Nagi may feel, he took a small breath in and let it all out.

"She's not here."

Nagi flinched at the admission and tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword. The actions betrayed his mind set; _He already knew_. 

"For how long?" came the soft response.

"Five to seven hours, we're still not too sure on time frame."

"How?" Nagi asked, almost as if the question was meant for himself. Was that distress in Nagi's voice, or was Aoshi just tired?

For the first time since Nagi came, Aoshi really didn't want to get into the details of her disappearance. Seeing the man in front of him only reaffirmed the discomfort. Why put a person through more punishment than he needed to go through? However, Aoshi was responsible for her well being, and he began.

Nagi was listening to the words spoken to him, but his mind kept repeating the words, "She's not here," over and over. His first instinct was to panic and shout, _"Where the hell is she?" _ to Shinomori. Nevertheless, that wouldn't be productive. Suddenly, Nagi felt very, very tired. He just stared at Aoshi for a while, the man's words not registering except for the few that came:

"...it seems she got knocked out from behind."

Nagi's eyes flashed and widened, "Where? How was she hit? Did any one see?"

"Omasu or Okina might have seen what had happened, but it was very chaotic at the time. Come--I'll take you to them to ask for yourself."

Both went to Omasu, but she could not elaborate from his tale. Yui had several attackers and she was fending them off when one came up behind and gave her a very hard hit at the base of her neck. Okina told the same basic tale. After hearing them both, Nagi turned to Aoshi and asked for a family tree of the Shimizu clan. Looking over it, Nagi seemed to find what he was looking for. He turned his head towards Aoshi and began to explain.

"Before Yui lost her sight, her mother was training her how to dance. Ribbon, if I remember correctly, but my father was also teaching her kenpo, to increase her agility. Trying to perfect her form, it was part of her personality and something her mother taught her while she danced. She was very good at one on one sparring; but with two on one, she would get distracted easily. 

"And then after the accident, Yui's uncle trained her to have almost hypersensitive senses to over-compensate for the loss of sight. Her fighting style reflects this ability, but there's a weakness to it. When she either uses the hypersensitive-like mode for too long, or if she tries to focus on too many attackers at once, Yui will experience sensory overload. As she tells it, each sense begins to waver, between working and blanking out again. Being tired and being in a very long fight would induce an overload. Yui is too good to be hit from behind; she knows better than to put herself in that type of situation."

"I take it not many people know about this."

"Besides family and myself, there's only one other person who knows about it: Ihara Kenko. He noticed Yui experience sensory overload after the two of us sparred once. It's a long shot, but looking at the genealogy of the Shimizu, one of the daughters of Akira Shimizu, Sei, married a Yukio Kenko, a fairly wealthy merchant. Ihara may be related, perhaps a grandchild, and I know of a house outside of Kyoto owned by the Kenko family."

"Assuming that Yui was experiencing this sensory overload as you think, I gather that you have another reason for thinking that Kenko would be behind her kidnapping."

Nagi stopped, as if he was considering telling Aoshi something. He stood up straighter and completely turned to face the ninja.

"While I was in Tokyo, I found Shion, and his son. Shion told me that my father went to him almost thirty years ago with the same goal in mind. He gave his word to my father the clan wouldn't touch either him or my mother. Apparently he swore on his son's life. Meaning that if any of the Shimizu clan did anything against my blood family, my father had the right to kill Shion's only son. I know it's true. I saw the written blood agreement they both signed. It was my father's hand writing, and Shion is known to keep his word. I don't think any of the Shimizu's would be stupid enough to risk the life of their new heir. There also is evidence that the same person, or people, were behind both my parents' death, and Yui's. Assuming that the person responsible does not directly belong to the clan, and doesn't care about the clan's politics, I think Ihara is the most logical suspect. Besides, ever since I was young, I always got the feeling that Ihara didn't like me much. Although I really don't know why."

"It's possible that Ihara knows his heritage, but it is a long shot as you so describe," Aoshi noted.

"Would you rather just search random strongholds?"

"That would require a vast amount of people, which I currently don't have considering the attack here and at the hospital. Plus, we'd need time to do a thorough search of the strongholds nearby. Ihara might have planned the attack expecting me to go the Shimizus."

"While he'd use that time to either move her or ..." Nagi never finished the remark, he didn't want to think of the other consequences. "Anyway, the house is about three to four hours away from here."

Aoshi was about to tell the young man to stay put while he retrieved Yui, when Shiro came in.

"Aoshi-sama, one of the victims is relapsing, and the other doctors are busy with other patients."

"Where is he? I'll tend him." Nagi volunteered. He gave Aoshi a sheepish grin, or at least his version of a sheepish grin. "Yui's father was a doctor after the war, I studied the medical arts from him." Then his expression became completely icy and in a solid tone stated, "When I'm done, _we're _going to find Yui."

Aoshi nodded his agreement. _Am I really that transparent? I must really be tired if one person could read me so easily._

As he followed Shiro through the halls of the Aoi-ya, Nagi's hand went instinctively to the chain around his neck. Fumbling with the neckline of his shirt, he finally pulled out the pendant, which was fashioned in the design of two doves. Nagi had given it to Yui on her sixteenth birthday.

__

"I want you to give it back to me when you come back. Promise me that you will be the one to return it. I don't want to get it in a letter, or by some messenger, but you. I'll be here waiting until you do, Nagi."

Nagi paused as the memory rolled through his mind. _Hold on Yui, I'm coming just like I promised. Just wait a little longer. I'll be there, I swear._


	3. Chapter 3

****

Blind Devotion

Chapter 3

It was a warm spring day, the she could feel the heat of the sun on her face. A lone canary was singing faintly, it was probably ending one of its songs. The wind would flowing to the east from the west, and scent of the cherry and plum blossoms were almost intoxicating. Yui was so absorbed in the meditation exercise she almost didn't hear someone calling for her.

"Yui? Yui, are you here?"

"I'm out in the back, Nagi."

"Oh, there you are, um.. I just..."

"Nagi..."

"Well, you know..."

"Nagi..."

"...it being your birthday an- Ouch!"

"... don't forget about the lower archway," she told him after the fact. Although she was sure he was some pain she couldn't suppress the giggles following.

"And what exactly is so funny?" He asked, more annoyed at himself than at her.

"You. How many times have you been in this garden and you still hit your head on the last arch?"

"Okay, okay, I see your point, but do you have to keep giggling?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's just too funny," she responded unsuccessfully trying to stop the giggles. Then she got up form the ground. Somehow Yui ended up stepping on her skirt, tripping herself and started to fall forward. The next thing she felt was hands on her arms steadying her and instinctively her hands gripped his arm, which was across her chest. Although his body was still and his breathing hadn't changed, she could tell that this time he as suppressing his laughter.

"And how long have you been walking?" He questioned while laughing softly.

She just went still. How long had it been since she heard him laugh. He must have noticed her change in mood because he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she stammered. Then she continued, _" I'm just surprised, you were laughing, I haven't heard you do that in so long. I'm happy that you're happy."_

At that moment she suddenly seemed to realize how close he was to her. She could hear him breathe, and noticed that after she spoke those words his breathing became more shallow. He was so close, but instead of pulling away, she felt compelled to remain where she was. His breaths, she felt them on her lips and then, then she felt something brush lightly on them. His lips. Without thinking she began to kiss him back. His arms moved to an embrace her body while her right arm snaked up to wrap around his neck while her left hand went up to his face. She was only aware of him, the way the held her, how one of his hand had now began to wrap her braid around it, then it came to her own face. 

"_Yui? Nagi? Where are you two?"_ a voice called for them.

Then Yui woke up.

Yui felt disoriented as she got up from a strange bed. Then she remembered what had happened at the Aoi-ya. She was confused, was it day or night? Where was she, and how long was she out for? The first thing she felt was panic. Why was this happening? _Calm down, breath, and relax. Try to figure out your surroundings. _She told herself. Taking deep breaths, she began to analyze everything around her. She couldn't feel any heat, so there wasn't a lamp, or candle in use at the moment. Either the window was drawn or there were no windows in the room because she couldn't distinguish different shadows like she usually could during the day. Leaving the bed she took a few tentative steps forward. There was no one to guide her, nor was there any way for her to clearly find everything in the room, so she stumbled through, hitting a dresser? And she tripped over a chair. Somehow she made it back to the bed, somewhat bruised. Now more than ever she felt a wave of despair come over her, what was going to happen to her, and would anyone find her?

For some reason her dream came back into her mind. Desperate to find some type of relief she clung to the memory of it. Her fingers met her own lips, even after all this time she could still remember how it felt to be kissed by him. Why did it have to be a dream? It felt so real. _That's because it was real, idiot, and thinking about it now is only going to make you feel even more depressed_, she thought, so she stopped. With nothing else to keep her mind busy she did something she had done in almost four years, she gave into her fears and frustrations. They first came slowly and then they gained speed and came at a more rapid pace like her tears. After an immeasurable amount of time they ceased, and Yui retrieved some of control of her frayed nerves. Her thoughts turned back to Nagi, and to someone else, whom she adored almost as much as him.

"Yoshi," she whispered as if in prayer. "Yoshi, give me some your strength to get through this. Help me until Nagi finds me. Help him."

* * *

She didn't know how long she sat there, but she became aware of a door opening from the left. Her head move automatically towards it, more from habit than it identify the source. Footsteps come, soft and unhurried. They stopped at the edge of her bed. The person was fairly young, probably past 20 but net yet 40, around 60-85 kilograms judging from the way the floor rebounded after each step the person took. She could hear him breathe about her, maybe a meter above. He cleared his throat as if trying to get her to look at him. Yui just sat there in a meditative-like silence not wishing to reveal anything about herself to him.

"I brought you some clean clothes," he told her quietly. Her eyes widened with both recognition and disbelief.

"Ihara?" she breathed. _Why?_ echoed through her head. 

"Yes, Yui-chan it's me. Here these should fit."

"Ihara, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"I brought you here; you'll be safer."

"From what?"

"Nagi."

She almost laughed. She wanted to laugh. It was like a dream, a nightmare to be more exact. First her life turned topsy-turvy when she is ten. Her parents died when she turned eighteen, and Nagi left reasoning that it would be better her sake if he did. Then Nagi sent word for her to meet him in Kyoto, and her uncle died. And when she got so close to being with him again, another, whom she always called, a friend for "her protection," kidnapped her. _I'm dreaming. Any moment I'm going to wake up. At home, in my bed, and my parents are going to kill me for sleeping in so late._ But she wasn't dreaming. It was really happening in front of her.

"Nagi? Why would I be safer away from him? She asked him incredulously.

"I meant that there are people who would want to harm Nagi; you'd get in the middle of the crossfire."

"But the others at the Aoi-ya? Why attack them?"

"The Oniwabanshu? I know you trust them, but Yui, they were only using you. As soon as Nagi would show up they'd just turn him over to his enemies. I brought you here so you'll be safer and you can wait for him here. When he gets into Kyoto, I'll go and meet up with him and bring him over here. Then we can catch up on old times. Alright?" he asked gently.

She nodded her agreement to his words.

"Hey, you must be hungry. I'm guessing you haven't eaten for a while. I'll get you some tea and food."

"Alright," came the soft response.

After the door closed, Yui let out a long sigh. _They'd just turn him in as soon as he came_ echoed through the room. But the Oniwabanshu were obligated to honor any request of one from the Mizuno family. And they would rather die than to dishonor themselves. Ihara must have lied to her. 

Why? No matter what his reasons, Yui felt the need to leave her dark residence as soon as possible.

* * *

Aoshi and Nagi were traveling for about two hours straight when they stopped by a stream form a drink and some rest. Although Nagi seemed very focused on getting Yui back safely, there was something else on his mind. Some other type of emotion was on his mind--regret? Aoshi noticed that the other man was starring at the cloudy sky. Maybe he should have left Nagi at the Aoi-ya.

"Heinspo and Yingt'ai have hidden themselves," the other man murmured. 

"Excuse me?" Aoshi asked.

"Heinspo and Yingt'ai. Yingt'ai was a girl who wanted to be a scholar, so she disguised herself as a boy, went to town to study, and fell in love with her roommate Heinspo. She had to leave the school after her father died, and when she did she told Heinspo who she was and how she felt. However, Heinspo was didn't realize this until after she left. When he found out, he realized that he was in love with her too, but she was to be married to another. He starved himself and died soon after, and when Yingt'ai learned of his death, she went to the grave. 

"She asked for a sign if the two of them were suppose to be together as man and wife in this life. The grave opened and she threw herself in. When the groom learned of this, they went to open the grave. Instead of bones they found two stones. The grave diggers threw the stones in an attempt to break them, but two bamboo shoots grew in their place. They'd cut the shoots down, but they'd continue to grow until the were finally made into Immortals, the rainbow, to be together forever. Heinspo is the red and Yingt'ai is the blue. When they want to hide from others, the clouds block them from mortal view."

"That's a Chinese tale," Aoshi stated, although it really was a question on relevance.

"I guess the sky just reminded me of the story. Yui really hated that story. It didn't matter if it was an example of the strength of love, and the romantic ideals."

"If two people love each other shouldn't they just tell each other. Those two could have spent a long life together in one life time. That's such a horrible story."

"But Yui, they proved to be stronger than mortals. Their love transcended death, and they are together now."

"Yes, but after they died! They were meant to be with one another, instead they went through so much pain before realizing this. What a complete waste."

"She and Yoshi would argue about that every so often."

"Yoshi?"

Now it was Nagi's turn to be mystified. "Yui never talked about herself?"

"She mentioned some things about her family and you, but none of us heard her talk about Yoshi. Who is he?"

"He was her brother," he told Aoshi, not quite facing him.

"Watch over her."

"Yoshi and I were best friends, and we were both pretty attached to Yui as she was to us. In fact, Yoshi would beat up anyone who would even try to bother her.

"Yoshi was scheduled to go to an academy in Kyoto for extra instruction in Bushido. The day of the explosion was a day he before he was supposed to leave. He and Yui were waiting for me for a last dinner out in the village. I was out; actually I was getting Yoshi's sword sharpened for him, but I came late. When I got home, or what was left of it, my parents were already dead, and Yui was unconscious. However, Yoshi kept hanging on." Nagi's tone and expression hardly changed, yet Aoshi could tell he was no longer nostalgic about the past, but pained, to the point of guilt.

"He had used his body to shield hers, except for the head. He was waiting for me so he could ask me to take care of Yui. As soon as I swore to it, he died."

"Is that why the Minamotos took you in after your parents died?"

"I lost my parents, they lost a son. We ought to keep going. It looks like it's going to rain soon."

Although they began on their way again Aoshi's curiosity rose. He was, after all, a ninja and a spy. Once he encountered an interesting segment he wouldn't stop until he knew everything about it. Right now he wanted to understand everything about Yui and Nagi. Aoshi didn't quite know why, but he felt the need to comprehend their relationship. Maybe because it felt similar to his relationship to Misao…?

"Are you protective over her just because you feel it's your duty to Yoshi and Yui?" Whether he never meant it to be spoken, the words left his mouth as soon as he thought of the remark. Immediately Aoshi felt horrified on stating such an inappropriate idea.

Nagi didn't seem surprised with what Aoshi stated. He only replied with a soft question of his own, "Is the only reason you continue to stay with the Oniwabanshu that you can watch over Misao Makimachi, even after what happened with the Battosai?"

Silence came between the two men.

Realizing that Nagi never had to reveal anything to him, Aoshi acquiesced first.

"No, it's not my only reason."

"Hmph, was it that hard to admit that? Never mind, I already know the answer to that question. And I think you know the answer to the question you asked me earlier."

"Does Yui know how you feel?"

"Does Misao?"

"Why haven't you told her," Aoshi murmured, "if you love her?"

"Why haven't you?" Nagi commented. It wasn't an accusing statement, but under Nagi's constant stare Aoshi stated what he never allow anyone else hear.

"Because I don't deserve her."

"Now you know why I can't tell Yui. I didn't just leave to find who killed our parents, I left because I couldn't watch Yui be in pain. No matter how much I want to I can never be the one for her to share her sorrow or give her happiness. I can't be there for her because I don't have the right to, and it is so much harder just to watch someone, knowing that you can't do anything for them. I had to do it when she woke up without her sight. I had to do it when she was told her brother was dead, and when she had to relearn how to live. After her parents were killed, I couldn't do it any more so I ran away. 

"I left her; I have no right to expect anything from her other than her friendship and sisterly affection."

Aoshi was about to reply, when Nagi cut him off.

"There it is."

* * *

Three, four, five, six. The chair and table--no, a wardrobe is six paces away from the bed. Yui told herself as she traveled away from the safety of the bed. She figured if no one was going to "see" the room for her, she'd do it herself. Yui was able to get about half of the room done, when Ihara visited her again, this time with two other men.

"Yui, I don't want to alarm you, but intruders have been reported. I want you to stay here until we know what they want. In the meantime, two of my men will be standing guard." And then he left.

Yui moved towards the sound of the door when one of the men barred her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" he barked at her.

"I know Ihara wants to protect me, but I have a right to know what exactly is going on. I don't feel comfortable being caged away in a room," she told him politely while sidestepping him and continuing towards the door. This time the other one grabbed her arm.

"You're not leaving this room you little smart-mouth," growled the man. Yui became even more suspicious. Granted, the two may not like guarding a young lady when a fight could be waiting for them outside. And they were told not to let her out of the room, but if they really wanted to fight,

wouldn't they be glad for the chance to let her go, then search for her and "happen" to be with their comrades when the intruders were found? Yui wanted to leave the room, and she didn't care what or how she was going to get out. _How are you going to stop me? You and what army? I may be blind, but I bet the two of you are just all words and no real action. If you think I'm going to be a proper, meek lady and just comply, you have to be joking_.

Smiling in comprehension, she backed away from her intended direction, and from the man. Seeing that she was complying he relaxed the grip on her arm. Immediately she changed her grip, and pulled him towards herself, and with her free hand, Yui gave him a hit with her open palm in his face. It occurred so quickly that his partner didn't understand what had happened until the other fell to the ground. "I'm leaving this room to find out what is really going on. You can either tell me and make it easier on me, let me go, or try and stop me," she told him. He looked at her, then at his partner on the floor, and back to her. Then he came towards her with his hands reaching for her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Blind Devotion

Chapter 4

Gaining entry into the house seemed easy enough. Only a few idiots tried to get in their way. However, neither man decided to push their luck. Once inside it would be harder to find what they were looking for. Both knew that she probably was somewhere inside the house, but where inside was another question. So they just went through the hallways, quietly but quickly. They traveled past the first floor, and then the second. Things didn't look well, going through most of the rooms on both floors, and still no signs of Yui. Nagi was noticeably becoming more upset by the lack of success until they passed a wall hearing fight sounds. Aoshi motioned to his colleague towards the wall where the sounds were coming from.

Aoshi's kodachis and Nagi's katana finally were withdrawn from their sheaths. Nagi waited for more moments; he needed to make sure where the sounds were coming from. Aoshi left looking for a door, upon finding what seemed like a camouflaged door. Only using hand signals, Nagi and

Aoshi decided on a plan. Aoshi stayed by the door, and Nagi went back to the wall where they first heard the sounds. By now the commotion had gotten softer, and Nagi's worries grew, but he counted three seconds before taking his katana and slashing the wall. It shredded under the force of his blows.

* * *

__

I really hate sparring against other people sometimes. I really, really hate it. These were the thoughts echoing through Yui's mind. _I want out and I really wish these guys would just drop once-and-for-all, _punctuating the last part of her thoughts with a punch or a hit against her opponents. But she knew that she needed to keep her concentration up. Otherwise Yui couldn't maintain a defense against the two men. However, she suspected her own strength was not going to be able to maintain the level of fighting. 

__

Well, that's what happens when you get kidnapped and try to fight you way out, idiot. Ow! That was stupid, leaving myself open like that. I can't continue doing that to myself and I need this to be over soon, or else I'm going to go through overload again. I need a distraction to get this guy's nerve cluster and then the other guy. How the heck am I going to neutralize the other guy? Well...let's deal with one miracle at a time, shall we? Hmm, I could try to make this one trip over some of the furniture, oh wait, only a blind person would be so stupid, okay, bad joke. What else I'm I suppose to do? I'm running out of energy and time. 

Relax, Yui, this really is not the time to be panicking. If I panic, then I'll get sloppy, and if I get

sloppy, then I'm dead, figuratively and probably literally. What do I need to do? 

Although Yui began strong, her two guards ended up putting on more resistance than she had expected. In fact, she wasn't sure if she would be able to find a way out, since it seemed that they were using her surroundings against her. Usually it would be the other way around; someone must have been talking about her lately. Things weren't going the way she wanted, but she had passed a point, and couldn't stop now. The fight took up so much of her concentration that she hardly heard sounds coming from the walls. In fact, at first she thought her senses were fooling her, that she had began to experience overload. 

No, she was right, there was something at one of the walls to her left, and other in front of her. _Oh, no, please say it's help, or else I'm really going to have some really big trouble coming._

Instead, Yui could only wait for the answer to her question as the wall came in on itself. The noise distracted her current opponent for a couple of seconds, but she took advantage of that moment of weakness. Leaning forward she grabbed his shoulder with her left hand and with her right, gave a sharp, deft hit at the base of his neck. He fell, except this time he stayed down.

"Yui! Behind you!" Nagi cried out.

After the dust cloud came down, Nagi saw Yui neutralize a large man and another equally large person came rushing towards her from behind. He instinctively yelled a warning out before realizing that Yui may not have time to react to it. With a quick glance into the chamber, he saw Aoshi from his wall. The ninja also recognized the danger and started towards Yui's direction.

"Relax," came her calm reply. As she elbowed the man's groin, he crouched forward in pain. Yui rotated her forearm 90 degrees and jammed it upward toward her opponent's chin. His fall was accented by a very loud crash on the floor, before Yui walked forwards towards Nagi, "I got it."

"We should go, if they didn't know that we came then they do now, thanks to all of the noise that we made," Aoshi told them as he came through the room.

Aoshi started to go towards the entrance while Yui and Nagi followed him. They were on the lower level when they ran into some trouble. The three of the were in a large room, probably the foyer. They had just entered through one hallway and Aoshi recognized the doorway on the other side to be the hallway which led to the way out of the mansion. Unfortunately, there were a large group of people between them and the door.

__

Damn, I knew that this was too easy. Aoshi thought when he saw the welcoming committee before him.

Nagi and Yui came to Aoshi's side to see why he had stopped so suddenly. Nagi's body stiffened with tension when he noticed the figure in the middle of the crowd. "Ihara," he commented darkly.

"Yes, Nagi, it's me. I see that you managed to figure out that Yui was here."

__

Why? What could you have been thinking, Ihara? raced through Nagi's mind as he saw the man before him. They grew up together, played together as children, watched over Yui while she grew up with out her beloved brother and her sight. Why would this man risk her friendship, and his respect? Could it be possible that everything else that had happened to Yui could be traced back to Ihara? But that would be impossible, insane, to be willing to do so much evil, for a feud? One which really no longer has any meaning and certainly really no purpose for either man?

"I'm leaving, Ihara. Nagi and Shinomori-san have come to take me back to Kyoto. Please let us leave," Yui's request broke Nagi's train of thought.

Ihara didn't even change his dark gaze as he answered Yui. "I'd gladly comply with your wishes m'dear, unfortunately I cannot allow you to leave."

"You cannot allow me?" she asked, slipping away from Nagi's protective hold and taking some tentative steps towards Ihara before either Nagi or Aoshi could stop her.

"You remember what I told you about the Oniwabanshu--"

"Yes, I know," she interrupted calmly and softly. "And I would believe you except for the fact that Nagi wrote to me telling me to go to Kyoto. Do you honestly think that he could send me to people who wish him harm, or are you suggesting that the letter was a forgery? Therefore the person next to Shinamori-san is not Nagi?" was the continuation that she neatly placed in front of him.

The entire time both Aoshi and Nagi were watching with their version of an incredulous expression on each face. No doubt both were asking themselves what in the world was Yui doing. Didn't she know there were several people out there besides Ihara? Of course not, why should she? What could she be hoping to accomplish? Then both realized; she was really only trying to distract Ihara, to confuse him and the others around him. If she wasn't careful she just might end up getting killed.

__

Not that she is doing a bad job, thought Aoshi with an almost admiring critique of her methods. Ihara seemed just as confused as everyone else in the chamber. He was looking straight at her and the expression on his face, that expression it was...different. Aoshi was watching Ihara with slight

interest. As a spy and fighter, Aoshi felt a bit qualified in analyzing and identifying looks, glances, gazes, and etc. Looking at Ihara, Aoshi recognized the gaze he was giving Yui; Ihara cared for her. Stealing a quick glance at Nagi the ninja realized that Nagi had also identified the emotion and his own eyes grew smaller in an almost possessive glare. However, before either could really react to the new development Ihara gave his answer to Yui's question.

"Yes, I'm sorry to tell you this, but whoever read you that letter could have never known that Nagi didn't write it. Come on Yui, just let my people and I take care of Aoshi and the other," he smoothly implored her.

She only stood there with her head down, hiding what she was thinking, half-way between both factions as if considering what she had just heard. Then she drew it up, her eyes facing straight at Ihara's own eyes, one tear sliding down her cheek.

"I never wanted to believe that one of you would ever make me try and chose between you," she commented sadly. "But then again, I never believed that either of you would lie about so much to me," she told Ihara as she slowly began to back away.

* * *

Meanwhile, during the whole time Nagi was trying his best to keep a clear mind although that wasn't a very easy thing to do at the time. However, he knew Yui better than anyone, and when she started to ask her questions, confused as he was Nagi knew that she always had a reason. So he just

let her go and he listened and he watched. He wasn't watching the crowd or Ihara exactly; he was watching her, the way she moved her body, her head, and her hands. Especially her hands--ever since they were young, Yoshi and Nagi learned the usefulness of hand signals. It was their way

of telling the other when they could talk about certain things when Yui wasn't there, or when one wanted Yui out of the way. Later, Yui had to use hand signals to communicate messages while the burns on her face were healing. He just stood there and waited for something from her. 

Switching glances from her to Ihara, Nagi noticed the way Ihara was watching Yui. He immediately felt an extreme dislike of the idea of Ihara with Yui. Then again Nagi generally felt an extreme dislike of the idea of anyone with Yui. But he couldn't let that suggestion fester in his mind at the moment; he had to wait for a message from Yui. So he kept his eyes on her lower back where she had placed her hands.

__

Metal weapons, lighter than swords, not knives. They're confused. Time to make a run, soon.

It wasn't much, but it was something. Nagi finally noticed that the room itself wasn't lighted very well and although his eyes had adjusted to the dim light in the room, he realized that he couldn't distinguish objects very well. He turned to Aoshi.

"Can you identify what weapons each person is possessing?" he whispered into the ninja's ear.

Aoshi's eyes appeared to widen for a split second from surprise but adjusted quickly to the request. 

"Kodachis, mostly," was the reply.

"Yui's going to tell us when to leave. Get ready."

It was then that Aoshi noticed Yui's hands and what she was doing with them.

"When?"

"Soon."

And then Yui made her announcement. It threw Ihara into confusion. He wasn't expecting her to catch him in a lie, and he had no way to cover his mistake. So he asked his own question.

"How do you know it wasn't a forgery?"

Yui continued to move away from him; however, she wasn't going straight backwards. In fact, she was moving in a very slow half circle. Nagi and Aoshi were of course following her, but none of them were really sure if the Ihara and the others were paying attention to that little fact.

"I read Nagi's letter myself. You followed me to Kyoto didn't you? You had your people attack me in an attempt to get me here? When they failed you probably had someone followed me to the Aoi-ya and then listen in my conversation to Shinamori-san with Okina-san. Afterwards you waited and planned that attack in Kyoto."

"Why should I reply when you seem to know the answer yourself," Ihara smoothly questioned.

"Because I'm hoping that I'm wrong. Why, Ihara, why?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"You completely trust Nagi don't you?" Ihara said changing the subject abruptly.

"Don't change to subject, and don't ask me to choose between the two of you, because I don't think I really could," she responded. By then she was close enough to both Nagi and Aoshi that Nagi took the hand she held behind her to reassure her of his presence and that the doorway which they need to get to was now behind them instead of in front of them.

"You haven't answered my question."

"You haven't either," she tonelessly replied.

"You answer a question, I'll answer yours."

"He was always there when I needed someone to depend on," was her simple answer.

"I wanted to be that person for you," he told them quietly with his head bowed down. "If Nagi wasn't in the picture I thought that I could be that person..."

"Ihara, please, I'm asking you--let us leave," Yui pleaded softly.

Her voice seemed to zap him from his slight reverie. His expression had changed, it still held a determined look to it._ I see that getting out of here will still be some trouble_, Nagi thought. Now there was something else that gleamed in his eyes. Anger, malice, satisfaction? Nagi wasn't quite sure.

"You never understood that, even after everything: Yoshi's death, your parents' death, even Nagi leaving--you never could come to me. You didn't even rely on me after I told you about your parents' murder by Shimizu ninjas-"

Both Nagi and Yui went stiff at the mention of the death of her parents. It appeared that Yui was going to open her mouth, but Nagi asked his own question before she had a chance to speak hers.

"Ihara how did you know that Shimizu ninjas were responsible for their deaths? The police ruled it a robbery homicide."

"Nagi, we both knew that there were suspicions--" came the laughingly reply

"No, there wasn't. Only two people ever held suspicions about Shimizu involvement. Yui's uncle and myself. I know I never talked to you about them and I also know that he didn't, either. Ihara, how did you know?" Nagi asked again, not ever breaking his gaze from Ihara's eyes.

Once again Ihara didn't have an immediate response. Although the look on his face almost became downright murderous, it answered Nagi all the same. 

However, everyone of his men was completely confused on the course of events that they had just witnessed. As conflicted as she was Yui wasn't going to waste this moment. She gave Nagi's hand a quick and decisive squeeze. He quickly let it go and then proceeded to knock out the person to Yui's side while giving her a small push towards the direction of the hallway. It wasn't much but it was enough to push Aoshi in to action as well. Within a couple of minutes and before the others realized what had happened the three were almost at the hallway. It was then that they started to fight them.

"Stop it!" the small melee followed Ihara's command while Nagi and Aoshi faced him. "Let them go," he told his men before facing the two of them. "You may have been able to get out of this house, but can you make it back to Kyoto?" came the challenge. Neither man answered; Nagi only turned and took Yui's hand and walked to the doorway. Aoshi watched them and took one last glance at Ihara before following them out.


End file.
